


Izzy's Raunchy Requests

by Izzoso



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Gangbang, Ginger - Freeform, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So much smut, Tentacle Porn, Thats all I’ll say, Wolf/Human porn, literally nothing but smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: This is a dumping grounds for my more, erm, vulgar and explicit stories, so you've been warned! Seriously, it's a mess in here.
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Gourmand, Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt/Multiple
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Yes, yes, I know I said I was done. Then some lovely perverts from Discord made some, well, truly unique smut requests, and I just don't know how to say no. Or maybe I got really excited to fill those requests.

Please be warned that they will probably be very mature and explicit. Just go with it, or go away :) It's going to be all Krattcest from here on, with other pairs sprinkled in, if requested.

Chapter 2: Tentacle Porn

Chapter 3: Non-consensual Wolf Porn 

Chapter 4: Gangbang

Chapter 5: Figging (Object Insertion)

Chapter 6: Aphrodisiacs

Chapter 7: Fucking Machine

Chapter 8: Maybe????


	2. Tentacle Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The brothers investigate a new underwater sea creature! 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains "bestiality" I suppose? Also contains rape, but you had to see that coming with the topic of tentacle porn. Regardless, you've been warned.
> 
> Pairing: Reluctant Krattcest

“It’s not fair.” Chris pouted. “The last 3 creature adventures we’ve been on have been in water. When are the mountain, or forest adventures coming?”

“We’ve just been really lucky, I guess.” Martin said with a wink. “Swimming is great, and even better when we get to investigate reports of a mysterious creature.”

“I guess.” Chris sighed dramatically as he pulled his underwater breathing mask on.

He and Martin had been hired to investigate a mysterious octopus sighted in the area. It wasn’t normally a big deal. Octopus’ were commonly found along this coastline. This octopus, however, was reported to be gigantic. An eye witness had said it was at least 50 metres long.

It was not common for something that large to be so close to the surface. Plus, the largest ever recorded octopus was around 30 metres long. Martin had all but jumped at the chance to solve the mystery.

The two brothers jumped off the boat and into the water at the creatures last known whereabouts.

The area was rocky, with lots of underwater caverns. The perfect spot for a giant octopus to hide.

“Look at this.” Chris called Martin over. The sand in the area had been disturbed recently, and not by the ocean currents. Something had been dragged through it, and judging by the size of the disturbance, it was something big.

“It looks like when an octopus crawls along the ocean floor... but this is huge!” Martin said. He pulled out his creature pod to mark down notes, when a shadow fell over them.

The brothers turned around to see a giant, grey octopus. Except it wasn’t an octopus, not really. It had a similar head and mantle structure to an octopus, but it had too many appendages. Some were thin and long, and others were large and thick.

“Holy shit. Is this it? It’s huge! I don’t think this can be classified as an octopus.” Martin said, counting on his fingers. “It was way more than 8 arms.”

“I lost count at 20.” Chris said, backing up slightly. “What if this _thing_ wants to eat us?”

One of the tentacles reached out, wrapping around Martin almost playfully. “No way, this big guy is friendly. If it wanted to eat us I think it would have done it already.”

“Let’s not get too close, Martin.” Chris said cautiously, watching as another tentacle came towards him.

“Do you think we discovered a new species?” Martin replied excitedly. “I need to come up with a name for you! Let’s see...”

By now the tentacle was curled around Chris, but it didn't touch him. It seemed to be waiting, poised like a finger about to tap a keyboard. Another one joined it a moment later, and then a third. He looked around and saw that he'd been surrounded by them, undulating gently as if in a current. They were long and slim and pale on their undersides.

“Martin?” Chris said hesitantly, his view of his brother blocked by the tentacles.

“It’s alright, Chris.” Martin’s voice laughed from a few feet away. “I think the octopus is as curious about us as we are of it.”

Chris shut his eyes tight and steeled himself when a few of them ventured closer. A moment later, one of the tentacles touched his hair. Another brushed his left forearm. One more pressed into his right thigh. From the faint pressure he thought a couple of others were prodding at his vest and shoes. Chris tried hard not to look like food. But they only rubbed in gentle circles, around and around and up and down, investigating, painless.

A nervous laugh escaped his mouth. This creature was big enough to strangle the life out of him and his brother. But after a few minutes, when nothing scarier happened, he started to calm down.

Tentacles stroked his jaw, his neck, his arms and hands, his thighs and calves, the backs of his shoulders, the curve of his ass. It was almost kind of nice... like a massage, if the masseur had a dozen hands with no fingers and may or may not have been carnivorous. He didn't want to know what might constitute a happy ending.

Then one tentacle nudged under the cuff of his right pants leg and slid a little ways up, ruffling the hair on his shin and pressing just as gently at him as before. The one on his neck slipped under his shirt collar, where it swept slow half-circles from collarbone to collarbone. He swallowed hard when a third tentacle slid along his midsection and began to worm its way between his shirt and pants.

Things were starting to get too weird for him, and Chris tried to pull away. That’s when the tentacles started to tighten around his limbs, holding him  
In place.

“M-Martin!” Chris called out, suddenly terrified. His brother didn’t reply, but he could hear the sounds of struggle from him, as if he were trying to fight off the creature himself.

Chris managed to tug his arms loose, but two new tentacles spiraled around his forearms and pulled them together over his head, stretching him out. The coils around his legs let go; he kicked for a second until one wrapped around each calf and held him still, spread-eagled in midair. The coils at his chest dropped free only to push up from underneath, supporting his now-arched back and pelvis.

“Shit!” Martin said suddenly, followed by a loud ripping sound.

Chris didn't have long to imagine what could have caused that noise as a pair of tentacles shoved between the neck of his wetsuit and yanked at the fabric hard enough until it tore open. Then they really started exploring his body. One worked its way up his inner thigh and didn't hesitate to continue on to his groin. He jumped as it began to rub him.

Chris groaned. Of course, of _course_ they got the horny tentacle monster instead of the hungry tentacle monster. Not that he was sure which was worse in that moment. What was even worse, was that it actually felt really good.

The creature tilted him closer to upright and he could see his brother a few meters away. Oh. Oh. Martin’s arms were pulled behind his back by tentacles wrapped around each wrist, while another pair had looped under his knees, bringing them up and apart. Various tentacles were rubbing through his hair and over his chest and between his legs. Chris could see the strain in his brothers face and body. There was sweat beading on his face and slicking his chest hair, muscles corded in his arms, his eyes shut tight, mouth set in a line so unforgiving his lips had gone pale.

Chris had never seen anything so attractive, and arousing before. It didn’t matter that Martin was his brother. Not in this moment at least. Not when the creature was doing these things to him.

As if sensing his attention, Martin’s eyes opened and fixed on his. They were dark and desperate, and God help him, Chris got a little harder. He blamed it on the tentacles, which were locating and exploiting his sensitive spots, sending shivers of pleasure up and down his body. A second, ghostly set of caresses seemed to overlay them as he watched Martin twist under his own bonds before he subsided again, obviously trying to keep still.

As Chris was wrestling with his inner, incestuous demons, the creature brought both of them closer. So close, Chris’ legs rested on top of Martin’s. It looked as though the two of them were going to share this experience together, whether they liked it or not.

One larger tentacle worked up between their bodies, and Martin cursed. It curled around both their erections, holding them together before it began to pump. Chris was so embarrassed, he clenched his eyes closed. At least he told himself it was embarrassment and not intense arousal. He worried if he watched his brother he would come undone. The steady rhythm contrasted with the random circling sensations everywhere else on his body.

Dimly, he heard Martin start cursing through clenched teeth. Again he didn’t have to wait long to understand his brothers problems. New tentacles stroked up and down the bared portion of his inner thighs. One pressed gently at his balls while another trailed down his butt cheek to push slickly at his asshole. Chris held his breath in anticipation. The tentacle wriggled, pushed harder, and pressed inside him.

Chris let out a grunt. He felt almost unbearably full, and still the tentacle pushed inside. Just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more, it found his prostate and stroked over it again and again and again. Chris gave a small sob as the creature forcefully thrusted him back and forth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the tentacle inside of him seemed to thicken. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything but the sharp points of pleasure and pain dancing through him. Or maybe he just didn’t want to focus on what was happening to him and his brother.

“Fuck. Chris.” Martin groaned. Chris’ eyes flew open at the husky tone in his brothers voice. There were tentacles moving in Martin’s ass and pulling steadily at both of their erections. He bucked and twisted, but that only encouraged more coiling tendrils to hold him still.

“We have to... we have-“ Martin attempted to say, but a tentacle took the opportunity to fill his open mouth. Chris expected Martin to fight harder, or try to yell. Instead he moaned, his face flushed and his eyes closed. The tentacles slid in and out and in, and Chris realized with a thrill of desire that Martin was aroused. _He liked it_. Chris couldn’t stop the lewd imagery that came to mind from the sight. Martin on his knees, sucking his cock... Chris groaned.

Suddenly the tentacles maneuvered him a bit higher, and a bit closer to his brother, as if reading his mind. Instead of playing out Chris’ daydream, without warning, he was impaled on his brothers erection. He let out a cry, as both his brothers cock and the tentacles stretched him open. Then the creature paused, as if giving him a chance to adjust. Chris panted and looked shyly up at his brother, who looked back down at him, pupils blown wide with arousal. Was it directed at him, or just a symptom of being fucked by a giant cephalopod?

Then the movement started. Working swiftly, ruthlessly, the tentacles rocked him up and down so he fucked his brother at a hard pace. They ensured the cock in his ass alternated with the tentacle jerking him off so he was constantly riding high on delicious friction. Chris wasn’t sure if it was the creature or his brother who was moving Martin’s hips to match each involuntary thrust of Chris’. He didn’t care either way. He was too lost.

Chris found he was having trouble catching his breath; he hadn't had sex this intense in years. Martin mirrored his reaction, moaning quietly around the tentacle in his mouth. Martin’ hips started to jerk erratically as the creature shoved Chris down even faster and harder.

Martin made a noise high in his throat and arched, coming deep inside of Chris. Chris , meanwhile, had no time to comprehend what had happened as the tentacles continued to pound him so hard his moans broke every time he was breached, and finally, forcefully, he came.

The tentacles released him just enough for him to lay limp and gasping in the both the creature's and Martin’s grasp. The creature lifted him slightly so that Martin’s cock and the tentacles in his ass and around his dick slid free.

Then the creature released them, pulling its used tentacles into it’s mouth, as if tasting the fluids. It let out a deep hum before it started slinking away slowly, as if nothing had just happened. Like the two brothers hadn’t just been dolls to some perverted sea creatures sick game.

“What the fuck.” Chris panted quietly, absolutely confused by what had just happened. He lay on his back and stared up at the rippling surface of the water. The sharp stones poking him in the ass seemed to prove that he hadn't become anything’s lunch after all. Unfortunately, the fact that said ass was bare seemed to prove that he had just been seduced by an alien tentacle monster... and his brother.

He sat up and stared at Martin, who also sat there, staring back at him. Neither of them knew how to break the silence. Neither of them wanted to admit that they had actually enjoyed what had just happened, no matter how absolutely wrong it was.

“So, uh...” Martin started and then trailed off.

“We didn’t take any notes or pictures of the creature.” Chris blurted out. He didn’t know why he said it. Maybe he needed evidence that the creature was real and not some fucked up fever dream. Or maybe he just wanted an excuse to get fucked by his brother again, and for neither of them to feel bad about it afterwards.

“M-maybe we should come back tomorrow and try again.” Martin said, trying to act professional, regardless of the fact he was completely nude and blushing furiously.

“Yeah.” Chris agreed, feeling himself start to get slightly hard again. “The scientific community needs the data.”

“It’s our job as biologists.” Martin said huskily.

“Then we come back as many times as we need.” Chris said, and Martin nodded.

“Perhaps we should start now.”

And the two brothers swam off in search of the giant octopus, in the name of science, of course.


	3. Non-consensual Wolf Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf-Martin falls into a rut when he transforms during mating season. 
> 
> Warning: Non-consensual activities (also known as rape). Bestiality?? Sort of?? Maybe?????
> 
> Pairing: Krattcest

The brothers were in northern Canada, studying mating patterns of timber wolves. They had just located the pack, when Donita attacked. She wanted the pelts for her winter fashion line. Chris stayed back and protected the pups while Martin used his creature power suit to transform into a wolf and chase Donita off. The whole ordeal took less than ten minutes.

“We really have this down to a science.” Chris laughed as Martin padded back towards him. His brother didn’t reply. In fact, something seemed a bit off about him. “Are you alright, Bro?”

Martin’s eyes were slightly glazed, and his walk became more of a slow prowl. The wolf pups scattered, sensing danger from the blue alpha male wolf. Chris stared after them, startled to find himself suddenly alone in the forest with a giant predator, even if it was his own brother. Chris took an involuntary step backwards, but the motion only made Martin growl. He circled Chris closely, sniffing the air as he went. 

Martin finally approached his brother and gently nuzzled his snout along the hem of Chris’ shirt and pushed it upward.

“H-hey! Stop that.” Chris stammered, shoving his shirt back down. “Come on, quit playing around, Martin.”

But Martin only pushed his nose into Chris’ crotch, making him jump. He lifted a paw and pulled at Chris’ shorts, nuzzling the line where thigh turned into hip, lapping at bare skin. Chris panicked and tried to push his brother away, but he could barely budge the giant wolf. Martin looked up at him, narrowed his eyes and growled.

"What's the matter, little brother. I thought you enjoyed it when I fucked you." He growled low. Chris’ stomach gave a churn, and only half of it was from fear. It was true, this wasn’t the first time he and his brother had had sex, but it was the first time Martin had demanded it as a creature. He had also never forced it on Chris like this before. Maybe the wolf powers were affected by the mating season. 

“This is happening, whether you like it or not.” Martin jerked at Chris’ sweater hard enough that the fabric tore past the zipper. A low groan spilled from the back of his throat, and he was horrified to realize that a tiny part of it was from anticipation.

The entire forefront of his brain was focused on the feel of Martin’s paw now groping him through the front of his pants, and then on the hard, sharp sensation of him suddenly yanking the fabric down with a loud riiiiiiiiip that sent it spilling over Chris’ hips in tatters.

“Please Martin, we should stop. We should-“ But Martin wasn’t listening. He shoved Chris down onto the ground before rolling him over and shoving him face first against the grass. Chris let out a low, terrified and hopeful all at once whimper.

Martin ripped his shorts off and nuzzled up the inside of one thigh, tongue darting out, pink and wet. It dragged a long line up to vanish between Chris' ass cheeks. With a groan, Chris dropped his head down, hips pushing back into Martin’s tongue. This wasn’t so bad, after all. Little, panting noises escaped him with every swipe of Martin’s tongue.

The wolf’s longer and flatter tongue felt amazing. Chris was almost there when Martin pulled back. Before Chris could catch his breath to protest, there was a sudden blunt digit pressing against his tight ring of muscle. The hybrid paw fingers granted to Martin by the creature power suit were thicker, and currently un-lubed. A long, low scream of pain spilled out of Chris’ throat as Martin breached him. Quickly after, another digit was added, causing Chris to cry out again.

Shame burned through him as Martin chuckled. "That's right. Whine like the bitch you are." His fingers worked for a few more moments, scissoring inside of Chris to pull another scream low from his chest.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone, and his body sagged with relief. Chris tried to push off, to escape, but strong paws wrapped around under his arms and clasped him on the shoulders, trapping him in place. Chris tried to ignore the track of tears that ran hot down his cheeks as his brother shifted his body. Chris felt something much larger than fingers press against his center.

Martin’s wolf cock was thick and hot, and there was no mercy in his movements as he thrusted his hips forward. Chris’ face pressed against the ground, and the cry that tore out of his mouth was coloured with pain and something else. He was mortified to realize that a small part of him liked this treatment.

Martin had filled him to the very brim with his girth. Above him, Martin let out a low groan. His fingers gripped at the tattered sweater still strapped around Chris’ waist, and used it like a harness to thrust his body forward again, dragging Chris back to rake over the length of him in a pain-filled and yet not filled enough sensation.

Martin picked a fast pace and soon all Chris could could hear the sound of his brothers body slapping hard against his own, even over his own cries and moans.

“Mmmm... fuck, yeah. You feel so good." Martin growled, his hips hammering into Chris so hard now that his face was scraping on the ground. Chris clenched his eyes shut as his brother started to grunt and growl so hard and fast that I could hardly hear him taking a breath.

Finally, Martin shouted out his pleasure and grabbed Chris’ hips hard, diving him down hard enough against the ground that he tasted blood. Chris didn’t care about the pain, not at the moment at least because there was a hot, hard sensation in his abdomen as Martin spilled his load deep inside his guts. It was a foreign sensation being so _filled_. The absolute depravity of it pushed Chris over the edge, giving him the most confusing orgasm of his life.

He had no time to bask in the strange afterglow. The warm sweet heat spilled from his body as his brother pulled out. He released the sweater and Chris' trembling, aching body spilled forward. He felt boneless from the rough treatment and the surprise climax. He was half out of his mind, so he didn’t quite understand it when Martin said, “Time for round two.”

Chris laid trembling on the ground, incapable of raising his head through the wash of emotions that he felt. Martin reached down and hauled him up against a tree, all hands and teeth, eager harshness to get at his brothers body again. Shaggy, hot fur spilled against Chris’ bared back, and then there were rough hands grabbing his jaw, jerking his face backwards. Martin slid his wolf tongue inside, causing Chris to gag on the size and texture.

“Please, Martin. I don't think I can do this again.” Chris panted when Martin pulled back, an obscene spit stand stretching between their mouths.

The request fell on deaf ears. The wolf behind him grabbed one leg and hoisted it up, and the other pinned his arm against the tree. Then Chris felt the thrust of his brothers hips a moment before the thickness of him slid inside of his stretched and cum-slicked hole. Chris opened his mouth to let out another scream, but Martin covered it with a paw, sliding two fingers inside. Chris felt filled from both ends as he swallowed around the fingers, trying not to gag.

Aside from a new position and a gag to muffle his screams, this round felt different. Martin’s cock felt thicker towards the base, and each thrust was working him open wider. That’s when Chris realized his brother was trying to knot him. With each thrust, he felt the growing knot push in and pop out.

Chris let out a strangled cry that was muffled by the paw, so Martin added a third. His body was at its limit; abused, aching, sore. Martin held his face with nails that scraped, and his other paw raked a path over his thigh, trying to hold him in place.

Martin started to move harder, hips working and thrusting. Something deep inside of Chris was beginning to ache - an unused body overstimulated - but then there was a swelling, a burn… and his brother finally shoved his knot fully inside and released his load. The burning stretch was unbearable, and Chris reared his head and arched his back, all his muscles taut. He sobbed into his brothers fingers, trying to push him off but it was no use. Martin rested his furry head on Chris' shoulder, heaving from the effort. 

Chris had to force himself to relax. Every time he struggled it only caused the knot to shift, which in turn caused all his nerves to spark. His breathing was ragged, and sweat slick his body, but he leaned his head backwards onto his brothers shoulder and tried to relax.

Chris was aching, and numb, and raw… and felt like his guts were near bursting with fluids from both his brother. Again, he was confused by his body’s reaction to the whole experience, as the sensation of being absolutely full gave him a huge, aching erection. He didn’t have the strength to hold himself up anymore though, and it seemed Martin wasn't finished with him.

Without warning, he lowered Chris down to the ground awkwardly as the two of them were now tied together by Martin’s thick knot still shoved in his ass. This time, however, Martin didn’t pull out. Instead he positioned Chris on his hands and knees and simply rocked his hips. Chris clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth. He gripped the grass hard enough that it became clumps in his fists.

Then a paw reached under and gripped his erection, pumping in time with each thrust. His over sensitized body couldn’t handle any more friction, and he immediately came, screaming and sobbing at the same time. Chris dimly wondered if his scream of pain pushed his brother over the edge as well. He could feel Martin’s cum, hot and thick spilling inside him again.

His brother finally appeared to be spent, as he collapsed on top of him. Chris tried to shove him off, but Martin’s knot still held him in place. Chris wasn’t a wolf, so he wasn’t technically tied to his brother, but his body had taken so much abuse, he didn’t think he could handle the pain of pulling the mass out. Instead, he laid there, ignoring his screaming muscles, the multiple claw marks scattered over his body, and the burning ache where he and his brother were connected. Instead he retreated into himself, his body in a state of shock.

He didn't know how long he laid there, holed up inside his own thoughts, but when he finally surfaced he found that the knot had subsided enough that he was able to pull himself away. Martin was laying on his side, peacefully dozing. Chris quickly deactivated his brother and scrambled backwards, as if Martin would awake and attack again. His brother remained peacefully sleeping.

Chris gathered his boxers and shorts. His sweater was garbage, but at least he had a shirt in his backpack, which lay a few feet away, forgotten in recent events. He was able to scrub most of the blood and dirt off of himself at a nearby stream. With a deep breath, he plunged inside the icy depths, washing away his brothers come that was slowly starting to ooze out without the knot to act like a stopper. Then he got dressed, wincing and moaning the whole time. Finally, he limped back to find Martin just waking.

"Holy shit, Chris!" Martin exclaimed, scrambling to stand up. "What happened to your face?"

"You don't remember?" Chris asked, self-consciously running his fingers over the red scrapes over his jaw.

"No. Everything is foggy. I remember Donita attacking, and then waking up here." Martin said, stepping forward and taking Chris' chin in his hand. If he noticed Chris' flinch, he didn't say anything. Then Martin moved Chris' head this way and that, as if almost admiring the wound.

Chris had a sneaking suspicion Martin remembered everything, and had even enjoyed it, judging by the slight blush on his cheeks and the darkening of his eyes. But surely it hadn't been Martin's fault. It was just the wolf instincts that had driven him into a rut... Besides, what good would it do to bring it up? Martin might even throw it in his face that he had enjoyed some of it. 

He took a deep breath and started to spin a story of the wild wolves attacking Donita, and that the two of them were caught in the middle of it. Martin's grin slowly grew with each lie that tumbled out of Chris' mouth. His brother still hadn't released his chin, and instead tilted it up and leaned down to kiss him.

"What a good boy you are." He growled against Chris' lips. 

"For what?" Chris stammered.

"For protecting me like that." Martin said as he pulled back. Chris wasn't sure if Martin had bought the lie, that he had been knocked out and Chris jumped in the way, resulting in the scrape, or that he knew everything and was thanking him for coming up with the excuse. Regardless, he looked forward to putting it all behind him, and not repeating the experience ever again.

As the two brothers started their hike back to the Tortuga, some come Chris had missed cleaning in the stream leaked out between his legs. A small moan escaped his mouth as it brought back memories of being filled to the extreme. With a blush, Chris altered his last thought. He looked forward to putting it all behind him, and _possibly_ not repeating the experience ever again.


	4. Gang-bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I describe this chapter... uhhh, Chris gets it. Allll of it.
> 
> Warning: this chapter is is about gangbang rape. You have been warned!
> 
> Pairings: All of them.

Everything was hazy, blurry, and Chris couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe, either, because his ribs ached from the simple movement. Snippets of memories came back to him, but none of it really clicked. A heavy boot to the ribs was one of the more prominent, painful memories. His chest heaved as he struggled to sit up, only to find himself shoved down again by one rough, broad hand on his throat. Then another hand fisted into the longer hair on top his head, yanking his head back. 

More memories surfaced from his foggy mind. It had been an ambush. He tried again to take in his surroundings, this time with a clearer mind. Chris decided this was some sort of bad dream when he realized he was staring back at himself and Martin. The two of them grinning back at him, holding him in place. 

He didn’t remember what happened exactly to have brought him to this point, only that he was here, outside in the middle of nowhere, with almost half a dozen, very familiar men pawing at him. Zach pulled his hair, his own brother wound ropes around his wrists, someone that looked exactly himself spread his legs, and Gourmand tore at his clothing, leaving him shuddering and gasping. 

“Please, no! Stop!” He begged, struggling against their hold. He felt dizzy from being unable to pull enough air in due to his damaged ribcage

It was even harder to breath a moment later, when Gourmand’s strong, calloused fingers pried open his jaw, and the blunt, slippery head of his cock pressed to his lips. He glared up at Gourmand but couldn’t fight back, not when all his enemies were holding him down. The taste made him gag, made him thrash and struggle as it slid over his tongue and stretched his lips. 

Then he heard Martin call out his name. His brother was somewhere behind him, and in front of him at the same time. Chris realized that the _brother_ currently holding him down was a Zachbot in disguise. Not that the revelation did him any good. If anything, he worried the bad guys would take it out on Martin if he didn’t behave. If he didn’t submit. 

Though there were only 4 assailants, it felt like more. There were hands everywhere; grabbing his hair, his arms, holding him still so that all he could do was breath hot and fast and desperate through his nose, his mouth too full and eyes watering from the strain.

If this were it, it might be tolerable. No matter how Gourmand’s hands fisted into his hair and yanked his head over into each thrust, shoving his cock deeper down his throat and making Chris swallow messily — gagging, and choking. Even if it’s still too much and he can’t breathe. But this wasn’t it, no. There were hands yanking at the fabric of his pants, baring his skin to the chilly evening air, and he knew he would have yelped at the slap to his ass if his mouth hadn’t been so stuffed full. 

Even worse, the soundtrack to the evening was heavy breathing, grunting, cruel laughter, and the screams of his brother, calling out his name, off to his side. 

Something slick dripped over his skin, sloppily pooling at his lower back before a hand massaged it down the cleft of his ass. The sensation of those fingers, long, thin, and very insistent as they spread his cheeks—left him to raggedly inhale through his nose. Without even looking, not that he’d be able to regardless, he knew those fingers had to belong to Zach. 

No matter how much his face was pressed against a hairy belly, and Gourmands cock shoving even harder between his lips, Chris still choked on what little breath he managed to pull in when he felt the head of Zach’s cock pressing at his hole. 

It ached, that initial stretch as he’s filled, stuffed full to the point he couldn’t close his legs if he tried. He was shoved forward until his nose nuzzled against Gourmand’s belly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Chris wanted to sob, wanted to plead, but he settled for thrashing instead. It made no difference as he was spitted between both men, shoved and pulled between them as he’s fucked at both ends and left trembling, quivering from how he hurt.

The cock in his mouth pulled back suddenly, leaving him to gasp desperately for a full breath. It was a small blessing, what with how Gourmand’s thumb hooked onto his lower jaw, keeping his mouth open as he stroked his own cock. It only took one or two more before spilling over Chris’ face. Gourmand was sure to make it drip onto Chris’ tongue. Chris could only cringe at the taste, coughing and hoarsely choking out a protest before he was hauled off of Zach’s cock and onto another man’s lap within the next second. 

He realized with dread that it was the Zachbot disguised as Martin, and it was suddenly a dozen times worse. Every inch of his pseudo-brothers thick, long cock was shoved up inside of him, with Toodles hand’s spreading his trembling thighs wide. He wanted to protest, wanted to plead for them to stop, but he couldn’t. Not when hands were in his hair, yanking his head to the side again, filling his mouth full of cock. It was Zach, back for round two. Gourmand then grabbed one of his hands, forcibly wrapping it about his already re-hardened cock. Chris felt his fingers twitch, his entire body shiver in complaint as Martin’s double finished and Toodles knelt between his spread legs, the head of his cock pressed against Chris’ already stretched-wide and cum slicked hole. 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t struggle with the arms holding him. He could only focus on the pain of being too full. Too stretched. Chris tried to sob instead, tried for a protest before that, too, was cut off with another cock shoved between his lips. 

Everything hurts. They bruise him, yank him between them with too-rough hands, nails biting into his wrists and teeth against his neck and shoulders. They spill inside of him, both ends, and he’s left shuddering, dripping when they pull out, left to bite his lip and try not to cry out when another man simply replaces them, shoving him flat onto his back this time, legs shoved back and splayed wide as he’s used. 

Although they’ve all had seconds and even thirds, they only just start to tire out. Finally, they decide to give Chris a proper finale. Two pairs of hands haul his aching, dripping body off the ground and drag him towards his brother. His real brother. They throw him across Martin’s lap, so his head rests against his brothers thigh. 

Martin is livid. He spits threats at the men. He struggles against the ropes. But most importantly, in Chris’ mind at least, is that his brother is rock hard beneath him. Martin’s erection is pressing against him, proof that even though Martin had put on a good show of screaming for him, he had enjoyed watching his little brother get passed around, stretched out, and used. Perhaps he had only been jealous. 

The men laugh, leaving Chris there, filthy and still bound, making no attempt to rise. He shivers uncontrollably from the cooling liquids splashed across his body and his hyper-sensitive nerves and muscles. The men make small chat as they pull on their clothes and eventually disappear into the night. 

Chris laid there, doing his best to retreat into himself. Unfortunately, the two brothers were still bound, and Martin is still insistently trying to talk to him. A constant reminder of what happened, even when Chris was trying to hard to forget. Which was hard, considering his brothers erection continued to poke him as they both struggled. 

He pulled his hands up to his ears to block Martin out, wincing at his aching muscles. Maybe he’d get an hour of forgetfulness before the crew comes and finds them, forcing him to relieve everything. Until then, Chris shuddered in the puddle of mess and filth that he curled himself up into, thinking that maybe, he'll just lie here for while, try to forget all that's happened, and maybe, maybe, convince himself that it was all one hell of a bad dream.


	5. Figging (Object Insertion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hilarious request by someone who wishes to stay anonymous. Maybe I'm TOO vanilla, but I had no idea what figging was until now:
> 
> Figging is the practice of inserting a piece of skinned ginger root into the human anus or the vagina in order to generate an acute burning sensation. Historically this was a method of punishment, but has since been adopted as a practice of BDSM. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this mess <3
> 
> Oh, and this chapter involves rape. You've been warned!
> 
> Pairing: Gourmand/Chris

"Please...” Chris murmured as Gourmand entered the room. He murmured the pleas over and over, licking at his dry, bitten lips. Gourmand grinned.

The younger Kratt had been captured a few days ago, and hadn’t moved from the bed since. Not that he hadn’t tried. 

Gourmand approached the bed with something in his hand, and the spark of arousal he felt at Chris’ fear and confusion almost made him bite his tongue. Chris struggled against the ropes holding his arms above his head, and against the bar clasped to his ankles, keeping his legs spread for him. The young man had denied Gourmand, going as far as kicking him in the stomach, so the chef had had to take extra measures. 

Gourmand knelt down beside him on the bed and let Chris get a closer look at the piece of ginger. The skin on it was light brown, and there were soft, papery little fibres at the end where it had been snapped off. Gourmand ran it down Chris’ naked chest, tickling him.

“It’s time for your punishment.” Was all Gourmand said. It was enough to make Chris attempt to curl into himself, unsuccessfully. 

As Gourmand peeled the ginger with a small knife, the smell filled the room, sweet and spiced. Chris’ chest rose sharply when Gourmand brought the piece down between his legs. It was smooth and cold and it slid into Chris with a bit of effort. 

“Clenching will only make it worse.” Gourmand grunted, his voice heavy with arousal. Chris breathed raggedly and glared, but could do nothing more. Gourmand simply grinned and settled down to watch.

It was a beautiful sight. The way the colour rose on Chris’ face, the way he started to squirm. The first prickling of sweat on his forehead. It was three minutes before he started to chew on his lip. Gourmand watched him clench around the ginger and he knew it must be involuntary because Chris let out a yelp and then went very still as if he's trying not to move.

“Are you ready to apologize?” Gourmand taunted. Chris only frowned and clenched his eyes shut in reply. It was no good. Gourmand grabbed his thigh and forced the younger man to roll onto his stomach, knees pinned beneath him. 

He had to admit that he loved the vision Chris presented, cheeks split and legs spread wide. He should have done this on day one. He ran his hand along the curve of Chris’ ass cheek before he gently spanked. Chris clenched around the root, hissing. “I’m going to keep spanking you until you apologize.” Gourmand gently tapped the base of the ginger. Still, Chris bit his lip. Oh well. 

The next spank was harder, causing Chris to tighten around the root, pulling the juices from it. Gourmand was treated to the vision of Chris in an open-mouthed gasp. Another smack and Chris’ body was twisting like something serpentine. His breath was coming fast, but still he stayed quiet, twitching all over.

At the next, harder spank, Chris groaned and dropped his head against the mattress, shaking. After three more in quick succession, Chris finally cried out, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

“Please.” he rasped. “Please. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Gourmand drank in the sight of Chris bent over, sweaty and shaking in front of him for a moment longer, then reached down and slowly drew the root out to the tip. Chris had just began to sigh with relief when Gourmand pushed it back in, starting to fuck him with it. Chris keened, shaking his head back and forth.

“Would you prefer I fucked you instead of the root?” Gourmand whispered in his ear, still pushing and pulling the ginger. Chris’ only reply was a broken sob. “You’re going to either come on this root or my dick, so which would you prefer? And I want you to say it out loud.”

“Y-yours.” Chris stuttered quietly. 

“That’s not going to do it.” Gourmand laughed as he twisted the root deep inside. 

“I want you to fuck me!” Chris ground out between clenched teeth. 

Gourmand finally pulled the ginger all the way out and stuffed it lengthwise between Chris’ mouth. Chris made to spit it out but ended up biting down on it as Gourmand entered him, dry and unprepared. He screamed around the root as Gourmand continued where it left off. 

When Gourmand finished a few moments later, he slumped down on top of Chris. “I forgive you.” He sighed into his ear. 

“I hate you.” Chris growled, trying to shake the man off.”

“Come now, Green Grape, you don’t want to have to apologize to me again, do you?” Gourmand laughed at Chris’ sudden silence. Then he picked up the ginger root and wiped off the drool. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starvin’. I’ll go cook us up some dinner and then we can talk about how you’re going to make it up to me for being so rude.”

Gourmand then left Chris, still tied up and choking on his retort. As he ran the root under his nose, appreciating the many layers of delicious smells, he smiled. He knew just what to make for dinner; some roasted chicken, marinated with fresh ginger. Well, fresh enough, at least.


	6. Aphrodisiac Rape x2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really got away from me guys. I was excited to write it and then as it started to fall apart on me I lost interest and tried to force myself through it. I guess take it for what it is, porn without plot. Back in the old days, we called it a lemon lol.
> 
> I'm also lazy and recycled old ideas and thoughts, so I hope you don't get too much deja vu... Oh, and as usual, I didn't bother to re-read it, so there may be mistakes and "plot" holes. You can go ahead and ignore those :)
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains the use of aphrodisiac (drugged) rape. You've been warned as always.
> 
> This chapter features Gourmand/Chris and Chris/Martin

As usual, the brothers had been captured by Gourmand after attempting to stop him from poaching animals. This time, however, was different.

Gourmand had gagged Martin, then tied him at the legs and arms. He was then dumped on the ground off to the side, forgotten. Chris only received matching bracelets of rope around his wrists, tied loosely to the wall behind him.

Chris’ stomach churned as Gourmand approached, pulled a rather large syringe out from his back pocket, his skin crawling at the sight of its dark green contents.

"Wh-what is that?" He didn't mean to stutter as he backed up against the wall, swallowing hard when he didn't get a response. "Stop. Don't come closer."

Muffled yelling came from Martin, followed by the sounds of him struggling against his bonds, but Chris couldn’t give his brother any attention at the moment. His heart pounded against his chest, his eyes never leaving the thick green syringe. Chris knew whatever was in it was dangerous. He tried to swipe it away as Gourmand got closer, but his arm was easily caught by him, and the chef brought the needle to Chris’ neck.

"Get away from me! Don't put that in me!" Chris shouted, kicking and fighting and struggling. His eyes flew to his brother as if Martin could help him. Martin could only watch in horror, unable to even loosen the ropes around himself.

Gourmand pinned Chris’ arms above his head, holding his body in place. The needle pricked the skin and slid smoothly in. Then he pressed against the syringe, and Chris shivered as the thick green liquid in the syringe emptied into his bloodstream. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes as the syringe emptied all of its contents into his body.

Gourmand then pulled the needle away and released his hold on Chris, who slumped to the floor, hand on his neck.

“What was that?” He demanded, staring up at the chef with as much hate as he could muster.

“Come now, my little green pea.” Gourmand cooed at him. “I already told you. It’s just a little experiment.”

Chris’ skin prickled and his insides felt like they were getting hotter. He started twitching, which soon turned into full body shivering.

“What you're currently feeling is only the beginnings of its effects." Chris’ ears suddenly perked as Gourmand spoke again, his mind focusing on the deep timbre of the man’s voice. The sound travelled right from his ears down to his belly. He tried to shake the unwanted lust out of his head, but it only made things worse.

“W-what are the effects? What’s happening to me?” Chris panted, his heart starting to race.

“I’ve been doin’ some reading on animal aphrodisiacs. I found me a type of bacteria that appears to have some wonderful side effects when mixed with the right compounds and then injected into the bloodstream.” Gourmand said, leaning down so he was eye level with Chris. “I’m afraid it’s going to be an intense experience for you.”

Chris felt his body melting from the heat from how close Gourmand was. In fact, his whole body tingled in anticipation, and his cock hardened immediately. Martin yelled again, pulling Chris temporarily from his fog. Gourmand took the opportunity to reach forward and rip open Chris’ jacket. He gasped as he felt his muscles being exposed to the air, sweat glistening against his abs as the chef moved down to take care of Chris’ pants, tearing them off in one go until his painfully hard dick was out in all of its glory.

A groan slipped out of Chris’ lips, to his mortification. His body was impossibly turned on and even the smallest movements of his hips caused intense flares of pleasure to spike throughout his whole body. He resisted the urge to grind his hips in search of friction, but the effort was costing him. He was so focussed internally, he had stopped watching the chef.

Gourmand roughly grabbed his chin, nails digging into his cheeks ever so slightly as Chris’ body shivered at the pressure and roughness. Chris did his best to growl and bare his teeth, anything to try and show that he still had fight in him... that his body wasn’t secretly anticipating the man’s next move. Suddenly Gourmand leaned down and caught Chris’ mouth with his own, immediately forcing his tongue inside. Martin screamed behind his gag, and Chris froze up.

“Ha...no...stop..." He gasped, mouth hanging open as Gourmand violated it. His protests were growing weaker and weaker because there was no way his body could reject this. His skin was slicked with sweat now and his nerves were on fire. The erection between his legs throbbed painfully, making Chris squirm. He needed release. 

“I have just what you need, my little green cabbage.” Gourmand grinned as he pulled back. He unzipped his pants, letting them pool around his ankles.

Shit. This wasn’t what Chris wanted, even if he could feel himself salivate in anticipation. As Gourmand came closer again, all Chris could focus on was how seductive his voice was, caressing his foggy mind.

“On your knees.” Gourmand ordered. Chris thought about refusing, but his body seemed to have stopped listening to him. His knees buckled and he hit the floor hard. “Good boy.” The chef grinned.

Once Gourmand was close enough to touch, Chris leaned forward and buried his nose into the chef’s crotch, practically drooling from his mouth-watering scent and whimpering at the feeling of him hardening against his cheek. This was wrong, Chris tried to reason with himself. No no no no no-

“Yes.” Gourmand hissed. “Let me take care of you.”

The blood was rushing through Chris’ ears so loudly that Gourmands words didn't really register in his brain. Neither did the screams coming from his brother. His only focus was the giant, throbbing erection pressing against his lips.

A voice in the back of his mind screamed at him as he obediently opened his mouth. Chris knew deep down inside he didn’t want this, even if his body did, but he was too lost in the effects of the aphrodisiac to care. Gourmand grabbed him by the back of the head roughly, holding him in place.

“You’re such a good boy me.” Gourmand cooed. “Behave and I’ll give you a nice treat after.”

Chris only had enough time to give a dazed nod before Gourmand’s hand went to the back of his head and shoved him onto his cock, gagging him. The head of Gourmands cock pushed against the back of his throat, until finally pushing down into his throat. Chris struggled, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, but Gourmand held him there for a moment before pulling back out only enough for him to drag air in through his nose.

Chris’ mind was a complete haze; all he could think about was the feeling and the taste of Gourmands cock in his mouth. He found himself imagining how it would feel inside his ass. Chris whimpered, trying to find himself again but found he was too distracted by his body to concentrate.

The head of Gourmands large cock speared Chris’ throat again and again as he thrust, and each of Chris’ cries were captured as mere vibrations around Gourmand, only encouraging him to thrust harder.

Martin had somehow gotten his gag off and was calling out to him, swearing and spitting threats at Gourmand. Neither of the men paid him any attention.

Gourmand pushed his entire length in and down, and held it there. As Chris struggled for air, the chef ran a hand through his hair like a dog, whispering sweet nothings to him. Finally he pulled all the way out with a pop, causing Chris to gasp and sputter, drool trailing down his chin. His lungs were on fire, but Chris could feel his cock harden further, if it were even possible.

Then Gourmand picked him up and pushed him against the wall. Chris moaned as he grabbed the chefs bulging biceps, searching for some kind of anchor. He eagerly wrapped his legs around the man’s ample waist, writhing against him in desperation. Chris threw his head back when he felt Gourmand drag his cock between his cheeks before positioning himself at his entrance. Chris needed this. His body knew what was best for him. He felt like he was going to die if he didn’t get filled. Gourmand’s meaty hands dug into the flesh of Chris’ hips, maneuvering him with ease. Without any sort of preparation, Chris helped impale himself on his hard member as he pushed forward.

Chris let out a strangled screamed as he was stretched open, unprepared and dry. At the same time, every nerve ending within him was alight with pleasure. The feelings were polar opposites and he struggled to find a common ground.

He could hear his brother screaming his name, and it helped to slightly pull himself back out of the aphrodisiacs fog. Oh fuck. He tried not to focus on how impossibly full he felt, and instead tried to keep clawing his way out of the haze. Everything hurt, and it was because of Gourmand, he reminded himself.

“St-stop..." He pleaded, tears in the corner of his eyes. He didn't want this. He was so humiliated right now because no matter how much he told himself this was disgusting, his body was so turned on by how fucking full and utterly used he felt.

Gourmand only laughed in his face. He started to move and his hardness seemed to press against all the right spots. Chris let out a low moan and gripped the chef’s shoulders tightly. He tilted his head back to rest against the wall behind him, clenching his eyes shut.

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Gourmand chuckled darkly. Chris’ head was fuzzy and messed up; yes, he wanted the chef to stop, because obviously this was so wrong, but at the same time no, he didn't want Gourmand to ever stop because it felt so damn good.

The chef started thrusting into him with a viciousness that might've put him off under any other circumstance. His movements knocked the back of Chris’ head against the wall but suddenly he was beyond caring, completely focused on the feeling of the massive dick inside him. Why was he fighting this? Why was he fighting against feeling so good? Chris found he couldn’t remember anymore.

Without warning, the coil in his abdomen exploded, sending Chris crashing through an orgasm. But Gourmand didn't slow down. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd just made Chris come all over his chef jacket. Without missing a beat, he kept fucking him through it as he convulsed beneath him.

The first orgasm seemed to only intensify the effects of the aphrodisiac. Soon, Chris was rocking his hips, slamming them down in time to Gourmands thrusts. The room was filled with the sounds of grunting and slapping flesh. Martin had appeared to have finally quieted down.

Chris completely lost track of time as his body was set ablaze again and again. Each climax only seemed to fuel the next one. In this altered state of mind, oversensitivity and pain no longer existed. Like a savage beast, Chris kept demanding more and more from Gourmand. He completely lost track of time as he succumbed to the aphrodisiac’s effects. For all he knew, Gourmand could've been fucking him for hours or days.

Then it stopped. Gourmand roared and the feeling of wet warmth filled Chris as he finished inside. Gourmand may have finished, but Chris was still on fire. Still needed more.

Chris leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Gourmand, but the chef intercepted him, grabbing Chris’ chin and inspecting his eyes. Then he frowned.

“Still under the effects, huh?” He tutted. “Perhaps I made it too strong.”

“Please.” Chris moaned, rocking his hips, trying to get more friction. Instead Gourmand put him down, letting him slump to the ground. Chris immediately scrabbled to his hands and knees and pawed at the chefs legs, desperate.

“Sorry Green Grape. I’m all worn out.” Gourmand said stretching, shoving Chris off him with his knee. 

“No! Please!” Chris begged, trying to get at the chef again.

“Enough.” Gourmand huffed, shoving Chris back and pulling his pants back on. “Now, I have some animals to skin and prepare in the morning. If you still need it after that, I’ll take care of you.”

Before Chris could argue further, Gourmand leaned down and gave him a quick pat on his head before ducking out a side door. Chris howled in frustration and scrabbled at the door handle hard enough to crack a nail. Realizing it was no use, he fell back to his knees and panted.

His body was desperately and frustrated waiting for Gourmand to come back through those doors, and the heat in his body couldn't stand it. He needed more. He barely resisted the urge to grind his ass against the floor, just for some sort of stimulation.

“Chris!” Martin’s voice called to him, barely snapping Chris out of his haze. Instead Chris leaned his head back against the wall, his breaths coming out in frustrated gasps. He. Needed. More. Friction. How could Gourmand abandon him?

"Chris? Are you listening to me?" Martin yelled to him. “You need to come help untie me. We need to escape!”

Chris was listening to him, sort of... It was just that he was also listening to his body's desperate pleas to be touched which sounded like a thousand voices in his head right now. Finally, he turned his head to Martin and sobbed.

“Martin.” Chris trembled. “I can’t- I need-“

“Just... untie me Chris.” Martin frowned. “I-I’ll help you.”

Martin was going to help him. Martin was his brother. Martin was going to help him. Martin was his brother. The mantra was stuck on repeat as Chris crawled eagerly towards his brother, hands shaking as he reached forward to untie the ropes.

At this point, he didn’t care who or what the dick was attached to. He just needed to be fucked and filled. Chris’ hands fumbled on the knots of the ropes, only managing to free one hand before becoming impatient. Instead his hands started on his brother’s belt.

“No. No, Chris.” Martin said, putting his hand over his brothers, in an attempt to stop them.

“You said you would help me.” Chris said, not taking his eyes off his task. He slapped his brother’s hands away and managed to unclasp and start on the button the shorts before they returned.

“Not like this. We’re brothers... it would be wrong.” Martin said. “I meant I’d help you get out. Get help.”

“No! No, Martin. I need it so bad. I can’t stand it. Please!” Chris panicked, crawling on top of Martin’s lap. “Please fuck me, Martin!”

“Chri-“ Martin started, but was cut off by his brother pressing his lips against his. Chris nipped his lip gently, causing him to gasp and open his mouth. Chris immediately pushed his tongue inside and searched for Martin’s. Martin, however, was too stunned to do anything.

Chris dominated him as he leaned over Martin and manipulated the angle of his head with a firm grip on his chin. His other hand grabbed Martin’s free hand and placed it on his bare hip, over the bruises Gourmand had left previously.

“Stop, Chris!” Martin begged as Chris broke the kiss. But Chris was far too gone by now. He reached between his own legs and groped Martin’s crotch, slowly coaxing it awake.

“It’ll feel good. I promise.” Chris moaned, running a thumb over the head of Martin’s cock, earning a shiver from his older brother. Martin tried to shove him off, but Chris grabbed the offending hand and held it against the wall above Martin’s head while his other hand continued stroking. His brother’s cock was almost ready. Chris moaned just thinking about how it would feel inside him.

Before Martin could say anything else or attempt to break free, Chris lifted himself off his brother slightly and lined up. Both of them gasped as Chris lowered himself onto Martin’s cock, easily sliding on after Gourmand had worked him open. He panted as he finally bottomed out, relief soaring through his body at the familiar feeling of being filled. He hadn’t even moved yet and the pleasure was already so intense. Chris could feel an orgasm was right there in the pit of his stomach, he just needed more friction.

Martin sucked in a breath harshly as Chris rolled his hips, pulling at his bound hand. His other hand clenched in Chris’ grasp. A small voice in the back of Chris’ head reminded him how wrong this was. Chris froze for a moment, confused by the return of the voice, before sinking back under.

There was no time for Martin adjust to anything. No time to catch his breath and no time to steady himself as Chris chose a rough pace. Martin let out a small whimper, which Chris swallowed as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, Martin reluctantly returned it.

Encouraged, Chris picked up the speed, letting Martin’s cock slide out until only the tip remained before slamming back down immediately afterwards. While Gourmands cock had been thicker, his brothers was longer, and the head of his cock pierced deep inside of Chris, stimulating him easier in places he didn't even know he had until tonight.

Pleasure was spiking through his body, and his moans were met by the whimpers of his brother. All the stimulation and pleasure he had been craving was now being fulfilled as he repeatedly impaled himself, filling the room with the constant sound of skin against skin. He wrapped a hand around his own cock and pumped in time with his bounces.

Again, Chris lost himself in the haze of the aphrodisiac. He lost track of time, lost to the pleasure once again. He was barely aware of his brothers reluctant orgasm when it came He wouldn't have noticed it at all except that Martin shouted and bucked his hips upward with enough force that Chris was knocked out of his rhythm slightly.

But Chris wasn’t done. Not yet. His body was still on fire, still ached for some sort of friction. And now he had lost his last opportunity. As Martin slumped backwards, trying to control his breathing, Chris stumbled backwards off of him. His brothers come dripped down his thigh, and just the thought of it set him aflame again.

He wrapped a hand around his own cock and pumped. It helped, but he needed more. Fuck. He stared back at the door Gourmand had left through. Maybe he could wake the man up, maybe-

“Chris...” Martin’s pitiful voice called out to him. Chris turned to his brother, feeling his own face crumbling in desperation.

Martin had used his free hand to untie his other. He bit his lip, and stared at Chris. It was a familiar reaction he had seen a hundred times on his brother’s face before. It meant Martin was either uncomfortable about something, or he was having an internal argument with himself. Probably both, considering what was happening.

It was as if Chris had broken through the surface of his haze and everything, _everything_ that had happened and that he had done, came rushing back to him. Chris was in a whole new level of anguish. He knew he had been raped, and had in turn raped his brother, and yet he was still in some sort of aphrodisiac induced heat. Even now he still burned for any sort of touch, even filled with horrible, crushing guilt and revulsion towards himself.

“I-I’ll help you.” Martin mumbled, looking away from Chris’ desperate stare. “For real this time. Whatever you need.”

Martin was going to either fuck him willingly this time, or at least participate in some way. Chris knew he shouldn’t let him. He should be on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. But again, Martin didn’t know Chris had made it through the worst of it already… Maybe all he needed was one more good fuck and it would be out of his system. There was really only one way to find out for sure. 

Chris nodded and crawled towards his brother, ready to let him help in whatever way he was willing to. Afterwards, when it was all said and done, Chris would fake amnesia, so he and his brother could move on with their lives. 

Unless of course there was some strange after effects, maybe a remission, that Chris might feel here and there... I mean, it’s not like either of them understood the aphrodisiac. It wouldn’t be his fault after all. 

For now, Chris was content to let his brother help him break his heat, and he could worry about everything else later.


	7. Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick one. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Slight non-con. You've been warned!
> 
> Pairing: Krattcest

Chris' stomach was a mess. The room stunk of come and sweat. His entire torso was over-sensitized by now. The parts that hadn’t been touched yet ached for it. His nipples rubbed against the thin material on his t-shirt with each twist of his body. 

Unable to move his arms due to the restraints, he rolled his shoulders, trying to shift position. It only resulted in an aching soreness that passed through his body. He wanted to curl up in a ball, turning inward. He wanted a hot bath to drown his aching limbs. But most of all, he wanted his brothers dick to be fucking him, instead of this fucking-machine Martin had strapped him onto. 

"Please, Martin." Chris begged.

The machine stopped momentarily and his body instinctively relaxed. Chris was hopeful only for a moment before the machine started up again, switching angles and entering him with a delicate flexibility. he immediately melted into the pleasurable agony knotting its way through him. 

Chris' mind started to drift with the motion of the shaft thrusting rhythmically, alternating between sensitive and rough strokes inside him. The tip slid over his prostate and he writhed, imagining it to be Martin. It’s all he could think of. Martin's hands holding his wrists down easily, his body stretched out atop his own restrained one. Martin filling him until Chris' body succumbed under his onslaught. Instead, his brother sat watching off to the side, unreachable.

Chris screamed when he came for what felt like the hundredth time, and finally the machine stopped. Suddenly there was movement as his brother stood up from his chair and climbed up onto the table. He swung one leg over so that he straddled Chris' hips.

"You're such a good boy, Chris. Now relax for me." He whispered into Chris' ear. 

“No.” Chris breathed harshly, realizing what was about to happen. Surely his body can’t bear the strain. He knows this. He’s not ready for this. He knows the human body can handle this, but he’s not ready. 

The tip of Martin's cock pushed inside and Chris squirmed helplessly. There’s no way he can take both the machine and his brother, but Martin thinks differently as he starts the machine again. Chris groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Can you feel the difference, Chris?" Martin groaned, moving further inside.

"Yes." Is all Chris can manage to say. Martin's cock is warm, filling him in a way that the machine failed. But now he's too full. It's too much and the sensation caused his body to quake and his breathing to come out in short gasps.

"Shhh, calm." Martin whispered. "You're doing so good."

Martin's hands dug into his brothers ass, impaling him more fully upon his cock, causing Chris to cry out. He struggled under Martin, and his brother dug his fingers tighter. "Let it go, Chris."

Chris tried to block out the pain; the pleasure. He pulled in a shaking breath, and then another. He could do this. Martin would take care of him. 

Suddenly, the shaft of the machine eased out of his body until only his brother was left inside. Martin started moving over him, replacing the movement of the machine. It doesn't take long for either brother to finish. 

Then Martin slid out of his brother, who trembled at the sudden sense of loss. He was truly empty for the first time in hours and he ached with it. The disappointment must have been written across his face.

"Still needy?" Martin chuckled quietly. Chris frowned at him. As if any of this had been his idea... okay, maybe the machine had been a shared kink, but the double penetration had been an unplanned surprise. 

Martin dug through his drawer for a moment before turning around and holding up an object. It was a shiny aluminium butt plug, complete with a shiny green gem on the base. 

"I bought this for you." Martin grinned. "You can wear it to bed tonight to keep you nice and filled."

As Martin helped him slide it in, Chris moaned. At least he would wake up prepared for round two in the morning.


End file.
